No One Will Ever Know
by andy mith
Summary: It's basically the story of how 4 new gundam pilot show off
1. The New Pilots

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the GW characters.  
  
No One You Will Ever Know Dedicated to Eliza Kim  
A good friend forever wherever she may be, dead or alive.  
  
Sector 13 was a rough, old beliefs place. Where man over 14 want off to war and women had kids. And if you were a 16-year-old mother it wasn't much of a life, but fore women changed that.  
  
That morning it was extremely hard for Duo, Heero, Trowa and WuFei to get up. Being out all night drinking couldn't have helped either, but hey it was fun so what the heck.   
"This is the worst hang over I have ever hand!" Duo muttered as he stepped out of bed. "Who's idea been it to go out for a drink anyway?"  
"It was yours you dumb ass!" WuFei said rubbing his head.  
"Shut up the both of you!" Trowa grumbled slowly getting out from under the covers.  
"Damn it, next time I decide where we are going. I have about six numbers with names on my arm!" Heero said looking at his hands and arms confused.  
"You've always been the lady's man Heero!" Duo said laughing, but Heero wasn't laughing with him so he stopped. They all complained about something once or twice when they herd a voice shouting out.  
"TROOPS ASEMBLE!" The voice called loudly. As they herd it they all scrambled to get out, all the troops lined up and awaited orders.  
"Troops, today we will be sending some of you off to join other troops in different sectors to gain new experiences. They might be far as they might be close, so have your bags ready by noon." And at that he left the soldiers with blank thoughts.   
  
  
"Come on yawl, get up it's already 600 hours!" A voice called from beside them.  
"Damn it Sand, why you got to be the morning kind of person?" A young blond haired boy complained still rubbing his eyes.  
"Cuz if I don't yawl going to sleep till noon." Sand answered back grinning. Sand had long to the shoulders brown/reddish hair witch he always tied back and made it hide under his cowboy hate, he was about five foot fore and had little dimples. "Harry get your but out of bed dude, man if getting up was up to you… there wouldn't be anything such as that."  
"Don't rush me, I need to wake up properly and coordinately." Harry said stuffing his head under the pillow. Harry had long hair that he tied back to, in fact they all did, they just didn't bother ever cutting it, well anyway he was about five foot six, and his hair was a dirty brown. As Sand opened the blinds no light shed into the room.  
"Eek must be one of those fuggy days!" Another voice said coming from behind another pillow.  
"Your right Rely, I guess luck doesn't have it in for us today." Harry said finally getting out of bed. "He you hear about the new troops that is coming to gain more experience?"   
"Experience? Ya right, I'm going to kick their sorry asses all the way back from where ever they came from!" Sand yelled putting his fists up and acting all tuff, "You with me Sammy?" Sammy had just woken up but yet even thou he had missed half of the conversation he still knew what was going on.  
"Hate to brake it to you tuff guy but the new troops are coming from sector 7, hear they train them pretty good there." Sammy said cracking his knuckles.  
"A man Sammy, don't do that! It's nasty!" The blond haired boy called.  
"Quatre, Quatre, Quatre, you got to learn how to live with stuff like that man." Harry said with a grin on his face, now it was his turn to crack his knuckles.  
  
  
All the troops lined up to find out witch of them where leaving, and as they did you could hear a small laughter coming from the back of the crowd.  
"Shut up Duo!" WuFei yelled.  
"Then stop making me!" Duo yelled back. They probably would have kept on blaming one another but the general walked onto the stage.  
"Gentleman," He started to say, "We are gathered here because you have all achieved a new level, and today is the they that most of you will be shipped off to knew sectors for different training. Here are those of you who are leaving." He started naming troops off the list with he was holding when finally he said, "And finally troop number 9354. All the troops I have named please make it to the shuttle with your things and be ready for departure in 20 minutes, thank you and good luck!" And at that he left the stage.  
"Troop 9354, that's us guys." Trowa said looking at his paper. "Guess we're off…" He said grabbing his bag and walking toward the shuttle. And so did everyone else. As the shuttle lifted they took one last glance at what they had once called home, but now they would have a new place to call home, they just hopped.  
"Are we there yet?" Duo complained  
"No Duo, not yet for the 100th time!" Trowa said looking into the dept of space.   
They where all getting inpatient, not to mention sick of hearing Duo asking if they where there yet.  
"Attention all passengers we are about to board sector 13, please be ready to disembark immediately." The intercom said loudly.  
"Yes finally!" Duo yelled getting up.  
  
  
"Here they come..." Sand grumbled.  
"Ah don't be such a sour puss," Quatre said slapping him behind the head and making his hat almost fall off. They all watched the new troops get out of the shuttle and line up.  
"There's only about fifty of them, what's going on, is this a joke?" Harry said looking at the other fore Gundam pilots who where standing with him.  
"If it is, I don't like it!" Sammy said crossing his arms. As they sat there they noticed a small group of 4 pilots heading toward them.   
"Hey there!" The one with the braid shouted, but none of them answered back. "Hey ah lichen the general told us that we would be in the same room as you guys."   
"He said what?" Sand said walking up to them.  
"Hey ease up cowboy," Quatre said putting his hand on his shoulder, "It's no big deal." They all grumbled a bit to make them selves look tuff then leaded the others to the room they had been assigned to.  
"By the way," The one with the braid started, "My name's Duo, this is Heero, Trowa, and that's WuFei." He said pointing them out.  
"That's very interesting," Harry said lying back on the bed. "So what sector you say you where from again?"  
"Sector 7," Heero said getting up.  
"Well that's nice and all but I got to go take a shower." Sand said heading toward the bathroom, he opened the door took one last look at the new pilots and closed it behind him making sure he locked it. Sand turned the shower on letting the steam fill the room, then took of his had and let his hair down.  
"Gosh this is going to be hard to keep up, first it was only Quatre, but now it's five guys, and their cute to!" Sand whispered, "Now how on earth am I supposed to keep my eyes off em? They'll notice something, I mean they aren't that stupid!" Sand signed, undressed and stepped into the shower.  
"Man being a guy is tuff, but then again it beats being a 16-year-old mother! Well then again does it? I wouldn't have to lie to so many people, disappoint them or anything." Sand pondered at that question, "But I am happy lying about my past, my future, it's not like saving your own future is a crime. So what if I'm really a girl, so are Harry, Sammy, and Rely, we where all in this together! But now I'm wondering if any of them are willing to back down, with the war and all going on, what will I do?" She did not have time to answer that question for there was a knock at the door.  
"Hurry up Sand, or what ever your name is! Gosh your taking so long in there, you'd think you where a girl!" Duo yelled still banging. Sand didn't answer him and laughed at him.  
"If only you knew how right you are," She said laughing quietly. Her real name was Sandy Smith even thou she had not used that name for over 3 years so basically she called her self that all the time (And in the fic I will always refer to her as Sand), she was a 16-year-old girl who had run away from her home and became a soldier. With her came three other friends, Harry whose real name is Hermione, Sammy whose real name is Sally, and Rely whose real name is Relena. They all did not believe in being mothers at such a young age, so they took what they needed, dressed up as guys, and joined the Gumdam academe. Surprisingly they passed and now fly Gundams, the only other ones that had been made, with them along the way they met Quatre who is now a very good friend of theirs. Even thou he does not know their secret. As she stepped up of the shower she looked her self over in the mirror.  
"Hum, putting on a little weight, better work harder so I can loose that chub in the stomach area. (Yes it is true! *Sniff* I have chub, not that much but enough to say that it is there!) Oh well, not like I am looking to impress anyone," She said putting on some fresh cloth, as she opened the door Duo rushed in, pushed her out, and shut the door behind him.  
"Was I that long?" Sand said putting his hair up under his famous cowboy hat.  
"Try half an hour," Trying to keep a still face.  
"Oh well, he got the bathroom didn't he? He'll be fine!" Sand said walking over to his bunk. There where two beds on the bunk, one close to the floor, and the other up high, "The top is mine!" Sand said climbing on. No one argued with that.  
"So um what Gundams do you guys fly?" Trowa asked looking around the small room.  
"I fly Dessert Storm, fasted drawer in this sector!" Sand said pretending to pull out guns from her pockets.  
"Mine is called Wizard," Harry said with not much expression as Sand, "Sammy fly's Lighting Rode 07, Rely fly's Gizzer, and Quatre here fly's something." Harry said laughing. By this time Duo had come back from the bathroom.  
"Hey Duet or what ever your name is, you can have the bottom bed." Sand said from a top.  
"Duo! The name is Duo! And I want the top bed!" He said crossing his arms.   
"You gonna have to fight for it!" Sand said jumping down, and with the look she had on her face you could have sworn she was serious.  
"Fight for it?" He said baking away from her, "What do you mean by that?"  
"Don't worry I don't mean fist fight, I mean in a Gundam combat when be practice." She said grinning knowing she had scared him, "Besides, I would kick your ass if we fist fought!" She said turning her back and walking away, and at that everyone was laughing at him.  
"Damn it, I hate cowboys!" Duo said sweatdroping.  
  
  
Night had finally fallen and everyone was sound asleep, except for Duo.  
"I know something strange is going on, but what is it damn it!" He whispered  
"Maybe if you slept and not talked you would find out!" He heard a voice from on top of the bed say.  
"Was I talking that loud? Sorry..." He said closing his eyes hopping to fall asleep.  
The next morning there was a trumpet to wake them up. *Trumpet sound*   
"What the?" Was all Duo could say because before anything else could come out of his mouth because he was pushed out of the bed onto the ground.  
"Morning girly boy" A voice said. As he opened his eyes he saw Sand looking straight down at him with a grim on her face.  
"Damn it cowboy, can't you let me sleep in peace?" He said rubbing his head.  
"No but I can let you rest in peaces," She said walking away to where Harry was sitting, she sat down beside Harry said something that both made them laugh, but Duo couldn't figure out what. He rubbed his head again and got up off the floor, once up he walked over to Heero and the rest of them to find out what where their morning planes  
"Attention all pilots! Please immediately report to your Gundams, training with the new troops from sector 7 will commence in half an hour. The intercom said loudly through out the rooms.  
"Excellent!" Sand said tapping the end of her fingers, "Excellent!"  
"Your going down Cowboy!" Duo said getting up and glairing at her.  
As they got into their Gundams their heart started pumping more then usual, was it fear? Was it the fact that they might loose a fight against someone from another sector? They would soon find out. They made their Gundams march over to the battlefield and awaited orders. A man wearing an orange shirt walked up to them holding some kind of pad. He lifted his glasses and looked up at them.  
"You have two choices, you cane choose your battling partners, or I can. He said awaiting an answer.  
"We'll choose!" Sand said with a grin on his face.  
"Alright then I'll leave you guys to be!" He said walking away.  
"Girly boy your mine!" Sand said smiling.  
"Ground combat or air combat?" Harry asked staring at Trowa.  
"Quatre! You go up into space with Rely, Heero, Sammy and WuFei, we'll say down here with Girly Boy and Trowa." Sand said ready to pouch down Duo the minute she had the chance.  
"Gotcha Cowboy," He said doing a salute with his right hand then blasting off into space followed by the others.   
  
The four Gundams stud there silently, no one spoke for several moments until they heard a clicking noise. Sand looked behind him to see that Duo had loaded his gundam's gun.  
"Practice! It's a practice!" Sand yelled, "That means no guns!"  
"I know," he said putting it away, "I just wanted to see the look on your face."  
"The look on my face? I show you a look!" And at that Sand charged at him. The Two Gundams collided a few times, nothing big, a few hits here and there. Duo was now sick of this childish play; he was going to win the top bed! He want around behind Sand a charged head on, it was a very hard collision. In his microphone and speaker he heard a small cry of pain.  
"Sand! Sand is you alright?" He said panicking, thinking Sand had passed out. He made his Gundam march up to Sand's; he was about 20 meters away when he heard a laugh.  
"You're mine now!" Sand screamed charging at full force. Before Duo knew it him and his Gundam where pined to the ground by Sand's Gundam. "Top bed is mine…" She finally managed to say.  
"Alright, alright, but get off me!" He said making his Gundam struggle.   
"Don't be such a baby!" Sand said making the Gundam retreat. Duo kneeled the Gundam down and hopped out.   
"You ok by the way? You sounded in pain back there," He said with a worried look.  
"I'm fine!" Sand said trying not to sound in pain. She kneeled the Gumdam down and jumped down landing on her knees, one hand on the ground and one on her chest.  
"Come on now don't be like Heero, you're hurt and I know it!" He said approaching her slowly.  
"I don't need your help!" She said getting up and walking away to where her room was held.  
  
  
"Damn it!" Trowa yelled as his Gumdam slowly tipped over, "That was cheap!"  
"Nothing is cheap when it comes to battles!" Harry was about to hit again when she looked over where Duo and Sand had been fighting. "What the? What's going on?"   
"Hey are we fighting or are we fighting?" Trowa said getting up while Harry's attention was directed at Sand's kneeled Gumdam.  
"Not know!" She said kneeling her Gumdam and getting out. She ran over to where Duo was sitting. "Where is Sand?"   
"He walked away to his room, he was hurt pretty bad but he just denied it!" Duo said trying not to feel bad about it.  
"I'll go check on him!" Harry said running off. As Duo sat there wondering what in the world was going on he heard footsteps behind him.  
"Did I miss anything?" Trowa's voice said confused.  
"I have no clue! But I wish I knew," Duo said sighing.  
  
"Sandy? Are you ok?" Hermione's voice echoed as she opened the door.   
"I'll be fine, I think." Sandy replied with her hand still on her chest.  
"Let me see that," Hermione said pulling Sandy's hand away from the wound. The wound wasn't that deep but deep enough to cuz an infection if it wasn't properly taken care of, "Maybe you should go see the nurse, I mean if you want it to go better!"  
"No way! I can take care of it I just need to rest." She said bandaging the wound up a snuggling under the covers.   
  
The End? I don't think so, watch out for the next part!  



	2. Finding Out

Disclaimer: I don't own Gundam wing, I only own Sandy Smith and I loaned Hermione Granger so don't say I am a thief ok? Thank you very much.   
  
No One Will Ever Know, Part 2  
  
Duo opened the door and took a peek inside.  
"Sand, you there?" But he didn't hear an answer. He walked over to the bed and saw a figure lying on top bed. He looked on top and saw Sand, he lightly shook her over to try to wake her up, but it only made her turn on her side facing him, "Ah! Shit that's a bad cut!" The wound had not stopped bleeding yet and it had stained the chest area of Sand's shirt with a dark blood, the gear she had bumped into went through the shirt and the safety jacket. He lifted it lightly and found…  
"…What?" He put the shirt back down, 'Why is a guy wearing a bra?' He checked again to make sure he wasn't dreaming, yes it was a girl, a pretty hurt girl for that matter. "Sand wake up!"   
"Hun?" The weak voice replied, "What do you want?" Duo pressed down on the wound till he saw her eyes open. "Fuck! What was that for?" Sand screamed seating up.   
"Why'd you say it didn't hurt?" Duo said crossing his arms.  
"It doesn't, only when press on it!" Said the growling voice.  
"Go see the nurse, or are you afraid?" He said with a grin on his face. Sand looked at him with a twitching eye wondering what he could possibly mean.   
"Scared of what?" She said tilting her head with that look on her face.  
"I know. I know your secret!" He said directly.  
"Secret… How would you know a secret?" She said getting worried. 'Could he? Would he? But how could he?' She thought silently to her self.  
"I know a lot more them you think Chere…" He said walking out of the room leaving Sand confused, "And go see the nurse!" He said yelling from across the hall.  
"Chere? Now what on earth did he mean by that?" Sand didn't bother to answer he self, she just snuggled into bed and fell back asleep.  
  
  
It had been a while and the other pilots finally came back from their space battles. They all go out of their Gundams and Sammy and Rely where laughing about something witch Trowa or Harry could not figure out.  
"I swear if I could do that over I would!" Sammy kept saying.  
"I know, I know!" Quatre said trying to catch somewhat of a breath.  
"Did I miss something?" Harry asked lifting an eyebrow.  
"Just about the biggest prank in history!" Rely said looking at Heero and Wufei who seemed pissed about something, "Well lets just say the Gundams where in a dancing mood today, we programmed then to dance the macarana as soon as they pressed any button!" And at that they both started laughing again. You had to admit it was pretty funny, especially with the two most serious Gundam pilots you could ever have.  
"Alright, enough with it! It's over!" Heero said stumping to his quarters.   
"You look like you didn't have much of a match, what happened?" Quatre said looking at the paused Gundams.  
"Um well Sand had an accident that's all," Harry said looking at the ground.  
"ATTENTION HARRY GRANGER AND TROWA BARTON PLEASE REPORT TO THE ENGINEER ROOM AT ONCE."  
Trowa and Harry looked at each other, nodded, and headed for the engineer room.  
"Hey WuFei!" Sammy called, "how about a rematch?"  
"No thank you, I don't fight with weak women!" He said grinning.  
"WHAT?! What are you saying? Sammy said worried.  
"I am not stupid, I can smell your womeness… Besides I've seen you check us out about 20 times!" He said laughing.  
"Um. Well you can't say that for sure… I was…" Sammy stopped and looked at WuFei who was still laughing at her.  
"You're a brave, but weak woman," He said putting his hand on her shoulder.  
"What's that supposed to mean?" She said confused.  
"IT MEANS THAT NEXT TIME YOU PULL SOMETHING LIKE THAT ON ME AGAIN I'LL KILL YOU!" He said pushing her face first in a puddle of mud and walking away. She looked up again and saw him glancing over his shoulder then walking again. 'Was that a sign of affection for him or is it just me?' She thought to her self.  
"Heero? Where are you?" Rely said opening the door, "You got to help me, there is something wrong with Zero, it's as if it where overloading!"  
"What do you mean? That program better not have overloaded the systems, or I'll, I'll…" He didn't continue, just ran out of the room to go see what was wrong with Zero. As he entered the chamber witch was holding Zero he noticed that Rely wasn't behind him anymore, 'Oh well,' He thought as he climb into Zero to delete the program, but as he did Zero marched on it's own toward the exit for the Gundams and broke out.  
"SHIT! WHAT THE FUCK IS GOING ON? RELY!!" Heero screamed as Zero kept marching.  
"What the? Heero hold on!" Rely screamed as she opened the door. She ran after the Gundam and grabbed onto to leg to pull her self up the main power switch behind the head of the Gundam. "Almost there Heero, hold on just a bit longer!" Rely screamed half way up.  
"Hold on to what?" Heero called back, he was hanging onto to Zero's arm as it swung back and forth.  
"I… got… IT!" Rely screamed shutting it off. Heero pulled him self up to the pilot seat and took a deep breath.  
"Thanx man, I was almost a goner there!" Heero said looking for Rely as he started climbing down, "How did you know the main power was there?" Heero asked once on the ground.  
"Well you see..." Rely started, as he was three quarters of the way down, "I was in… AH!" Rely screamed missing a step and falling toward the ground. Rely collided with the ground, but was slightly stopped by Heero who had tried to catch her.  
"Rely! Rely are you ok?" Heero said shaking her, and as did the hate witch kept all her long blond hair hidden fell off. "Rely? You're a… a girl?"  
"What?" A weak voice replied, "Thank you Heero…" And she blacked out. Heero swooped her up and carried her their quarters. He laid her on the bed and brushed the dirt off her cheek with his hand.  
"You brave little thing…" He said going to get a cloth to clean the cuts she had gotten.   
Harry and Trowa where now patrolling in their Gundams for any suspicious things in the desert.   
"Damn it's hot!" Harry complained unbuttoning her vest.  
"You're telling me!" Trowa said wiping the sweat of his forehead, "Now whom's dumb idea was it to send us out here in this time of the year?"  
"Don't know but when I do there won't be anything left of him!" Harry said looking around for any unidentified walking or in this weather crawling objects, "DAMN IT, there is nothing out here, it's a wild goose chase!"   
"We should head back, there is nothing out here that could possibly…" But he spoke to soon.  
"What is that coming out of the sand?" Harry said trying to distinguish the figure, "It looks like... like a Mobile Doll! SHIT!"  
"Hurry we have to get it! It might be from the desert's colonies, and if it is who knows what it will do!" Trowa yelled marching after it.  
"Hey wait for me!" Harry said following not far behind. The Mobile Doll had not seen them yet, so they had the advantage. "I'll get it from behind, you block it off!" Harry said preparing for her attack. Trowa went around and disappeared into the sand storm that was going on., and that was when she herd a loud explosion.  
"TROWA!" She got there as fast as she could, and there before her was one torn up Mobile Doll and one busted up Gundam. "TROWA CAN YOU HEAR ME?" There was no answer to her call. "Trowa?"  
"I'm here! Just a little banged up, no worry." A cracking voice answered.  
"OK, don't scare me like that, hey I think there is a oasis near by, how about we stop there to rest a bit? I'm bushed!"  
"Alright then, show the way!" Trowa's cracking voice said. They marched for a while when they found a little oasis witch seemed pretty nice, they both got out of their Gundams and went and sat down in front of the little pond.  
"WATER!" Harry said plashing her face.  
"You're telling me!"  
"Ya well…" Harry couldn't say anymore because before she knew it she had been pushed into the pond, "What was that for?" Trowa didn't answer; he just stood there and stared. Harry had not noticed but her hair was now wet and frizzy, and you could tell she was a girl.  
"You're… you're hair!" Was all he could say.   
"What about my hair? It's…" She couldn't believe it her hair was now all wet and frizzy all over the place, it was obvious she was a girl. "Um well you see it isn't what you think it is I mean…" She looked up at him, "Oh whom am I kidding, it's obvious isn't it! Go ahead say your little girls shouldn't be in the army and tell the whole world while you're at it!" She screamed.  
"Why would I do that?" Trowa said admiring her courage.  
"Well isn't it… You mean you aren't going to tell?" She said her eyes widening.  
"No, if you where such a good soldier as Harry, you can't be any less of one as… What is your real name anyway?" He said with his dark green eyes.  
"Well um it's Hermione…" She said blushing.  
"That's a very nice name Hermione, now I think it's high time we left and got back to the bass, don't you?" He said getting up and heading for his Gundam.  
"Ya sure, let's go." She said heading to her Gundam. There was not much conversation on the way back, all Trowa could think about was Hermione, 'A girl, a girl beet me in a Gundam combat! How humiliating!'  
Heero was still bandaging rely up when he heard someone rolling over in the bed beside him.  
"Who's there?" He said in a firm voice.  
"Just the cowboy, don't worry," Sand said getting up, "Oh my god what happened to Relena? I mean rely…"  
"You knew?" He said looking up at her.  
"Well um you see it was an accident?" She kneeled down and sat beside Relena, what hapend?" Heero told her and she gasped.  
"What happened to you?" He said pointing at the now red bandages.  
"I hit the controls, but nothing compared to Relena" She said rubbing it a bit.  
"Relena? That her name?" He said still staring at Rely  
"Yes it is…look I have to go do stuff, I'll come back to check on her lather." Sand said getting up and walking out of the room, as she did she bumped into Duo.  
"Shouldn't you be resting?" He said looking down at her.  
"No…" She said holding her wait on the doorframe.  
"We'll you don't look like it." He said pushing her hand off the doorframe that would have made her fall except he aught her, "You see?"  
"Let go of me!" She said struggling to get away, as she tried to pass him he cut her off.  
"What's your real name?" He said with a smile, but before he knew it a fist came at his face, and a loud thump was heard.  
"What's going on?" Trowa asked as he came thru the hall.  
"Nothing…" Sand said walking away from a knocked out Duo.  
"Hey Duo, wake up dude!" Trowa said shacking him.  
"Wow, what a gal!" Was the first thing Duo said.  
"What?" Trowa said eyes widening.  
"Hey Trowa, when did you get here?" He said shacking his head.  
"Just when Sand left… Why'd he punch you?"  
"I don't know, find out lather. Gong to get an ice pack for my eye," Duo was about to open the door leading to the room but it was locked.  
"HEY! Who is in there?" Duo screamed slamming his fists on the door.  
"Go away Duo!" Heero's voice called back. Duo was thoughtless for a moment then came back to his sense.  
"Hey it's my room to you know!" He yelled.  
"Yes well I'm busy right now!" Heero insisted making sure no one would come in and find out about Relena.  
"HEY SAMMY!" Harry shouted, "Over here!"  
"Hey there you are! I've been looking everywhere for you!" Sammy said looking down at her, "Hey what's wrong?"  
"Well Trowa found out…" She said shamefully.  
"He did? Fuck what is going on around here? I mean I've had my share of problems to…WuFei Knows, he took a wild guess and he was right!"  
………………Sweatdrop……………….  
"Why are they being such trouble!" Harry yelled out, "I mean no one has ever been such a menace!  
"What are you people whimpering about?" Sand said walking up to them with her hands in her pockets.  
"They know!" they both said at the same time.  
"They know? They know what?" Sandy said confused.  
"They know…" Sammy said looking around to make sure no on was lichenin.  
"OH, big deal!" Sand said shaking her head. They both looked at her like she was crazy.  
"Besides…Duo knows to, he is acting like I am a little powder puff princess!" She said sweatdroping. They both burst out laughing.  
"Yo shut up if you don't want a black eye like he probably has right now!"  
"You didn't?" Harry said staring at her, "Tell me you didn't!"  
"Yup…" She said grinning, "I did!"  
"Why?" Sammy asked intrigued.  
"He asked to know my real name… and no one does that!" She said looking at the bright blue ski.  
"Heero!" A whimpering voice called, "Open the door! What are you doing in there?"  
"Nothing of your business, now go away Duo!" Heero called back.  
"But you've been in there for god only knows how long! I have nothing to do, I want to watch T.V!"  
"Come on Heero, just open the fucking door!" WuFei yelled from behind the door, but Heero was too busy to care he was still sitting beside Relena who was still sleeping. He was about to get up when she woke up.  
"You're awake, finally!" He said staring at her.  
"What? Where am I?" Rely said looking around.  
"In the room, you fell off the Gundam and hit your head. You've been out since this morning!"  
"I have? Well that explains my head hurting!" She said smiling.  
"Would you like something to drink Relena?" He said grinning.  
"Ya sure… What did you call me?" She said shaking her head.  
"You heard me, I called you Relena, it is your name isn't it?"  
"Yes, but how would you know it?" She said still confused.  
"Sand told me when he saw that I discovered you where a girl," He said handing her a glass of water.  
"I odd a kill him…" She muttered.  
"Now I wouldn't do that," He said just staring at her, but there a slamming sound on the door interrupted their silence.  
"HEERO!" Duo's voice called out, again! "For the last time open the door!" Heero looked at Relena and see nodded after putting her hat back on. He walked over to the door and opened it, and as soon as he did Duo, Trowa and Wufei bolted into the room and tripped over one another.  
"See I told you I could open it!" Duo said with a smile on his face. They all rolled their eyes and got up, each once a small grin on their face. They all looked at each other wondering what could possibly be so interesting and watched as Rely walked quietly out of the room to go join the other gals.  
To be continued! YES, YES, YES it will!  
  
I hope you guys liked it! I know I enjoyed writing this it's so fun. Just to let you guys know it might take a while to get the next part up because I have lots of home work to do and other things, projects, and peoples asses to kick as well. "No comment" LOL. Ya well anyway the next part should be up in a couple of days so just keep watching for it. Promise it will be as good… and if it isn't just tell me and I'll try to make it better next time. THANX! I love you all! And thank you Tracey and Eliza for helping me.   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



End file.
